


You're the Sunflower

by SapphicOfficial



Series: Secondary Series [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boscha redemption, Dancing and Singing, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Karaoke, Love Confessions, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Oblivious Luz Noceda, Other, Song Lyrics, Sunflower - Post Malone, The Owl Gang, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicOfficial/pseuds/SapphicOfficial
Summary: Boscha's been getting better with her behavior and attitude, but the Owl Gang has no idea what could be influencing such a change in character. They decide to follow her to her "happy place" and find out more than what they wanted to learn.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park
Series: Secondary Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	You're the Sunflower

It's been almost a year since the heated Grudgby game between the Banshees and the Underdogs. The two teams never played against each other again after that, but a lot of things seemed to have changed since then. The school of Hexside now publicly allowed students to mix tracks and learn as many magical techniques as they pleased, Eda was no longer banned from school grounds, and Lilith seemed to have taken a liking to teaching the younger students when she wasn't at the Owl House.

"Hey, over here, Luz!" Gus waved from their lunch table in the cafeteria. 

He had his growth spurt, and golly, he sure did get taller. He was the same height as Luz now, and they were both the tallest in the friend group. Willow was second, just a little taller than Amity now, whose hair was growing out nicely and was losing its green dye.

Yeah, so many things had changed. Most importantly, the Emperor's coven was no longer an issue, and Luz could freely travel between both realms (with permission from her mother, of course). After Belos was dethroned, he was publicly petrified by the same statue he tried to use on her mentor. It wasn't fun to watch, but dang did it feel good to finally be free. Luz sighed and sat herself down next to Willow, cracking her knuckles with a grin.

"Alright, time to end the week dazzlingly. What do we got, Gussy Boy?" the human asks in a playful tone that makes the rest of the group laugh. Augustus firmly holds his notebook and reads down the list he made.

"Well, we could go skiing at the Knee," he suggests, tapping his pencil on the first checkbox. "And maybe do some other fun snow-related activities?"

Willow shakes her head. "After that last incident with the Slitherbeast and her babies? Not a chance," she replies, which is supported with nods from Luz and Amity. Gus hums and draws a line through the first thing on the checklist, then moves down to the next line. 

"How about we go to the Owl House? It's pretty much our clubhouse, isn't it?" the youngest member asks. The question is thought about, then everyone turns to Luz when she perks up and waves her hands.

"Hard pass. Eda and King are cleaning Hooty today and I do _not_ want to be a part of that."

The other three shiver and cringe. Gus scribbles through the second line, not even wanting to think about what they'd have to clean off of that bird tube if they'd gone with that plan. There are a bunch more ideas on the list, but something distracts Amity and she catches the group's attention with a few single-finger taps to the surface of the table.

"Hey, d'you guys see that?" she whispers, eyeing the table behind them. The rest of the Owl Gang turns to the table where Boscha usually sits with her friends. They look... Genuinely happy. That's not the thing that catches their attention though. It's the fact that they're not making fun of anyone or doing things to alter their appearances to seem more appealing. See, this was one of the things that had changed and Luz nor her friends understood why. It was even weirder now that Boscha had waved to them, along with Skara, and they were too shocked to wave back.

"A year of this and I still don't understand what's up," Luz says quietly, managing to give the other group a little wave. Amity and Gus turn back around to their table and they huddle in a bit closer.

"Do you think maybe she's turning over a new leaf?" Gus wonders allowed, truly curious. "She's been being way too nice and I'm actually scared."

"Possibly. No one is prone to change, even someone like Boscha," Willow answers to the best of her ability. A year and a half prior, Amity had been in the same boat as Boscha. Though she ended up joining their friend group instead and managed to become Luz's girlfriend along the way after way too many hints and flirts to count. That was probably the most stressful part of forming the relationship; Getting her dumb human to understand how she felt without making it utterly obvious.

"Not to sound like a stalker, but she always goes to the new school garden after dismissal. You think maybe it has something to do with that?" posed Luz, which struck up a bunch of theories in the witchlings' heads. It would probably be a violation of privacy, but what someone didn't know wouldn't kill them, right?

Augustus closes his notebook and smiles. It's not evil or sly, it's the usual curious but sneaky Gus Grin. They gave it a name and he hates it with a fiery passion. "Maybe. I say we go check it out. You know, for science. All in?"

"I'm down for it," Amity giggles, placing her hand over Gus'.

"Got nothin' else better to do," Luz adds, putting her hand in as well. They all look to Willow, who's having second thoughts.

"I don't know, guys... Do we really want to see what sh-"

"Yes!"

It's a unified reply, majority rules. The plant witch huffs and wiggles her ears in defeat and places her hand over Luz's. "Fine, I'm in."

"Alright, let's go Owlers!"

After school, the Owl Gang meets up in the school courtyard where all of the sports took action. Boscha was already inside of the school's greenhouse doing whatever she usually did in there. Gus had his illusion magic ready in case they got busted and needed a quick escape. They silently made their way to the greenhouse and peeked inside, confused and quite stunned at what they saw.

Boscha was using a pair of wireless buds she borrowed from Skara (of course, she's in the Bard track) and was swaying gracefully to her music while tending to the plants. She twirled lightly on her feet and stopped to pour water on a small cactus, which was labeled _Steven_ on the pot.

" _Needless to say, I keep her in check. She was a bad-bad, nevertheless."_

Luz tried not to laugh because she knew they could hear the sound through the buds as much as she could. She never figured Boscha would listen to that kind of stuff, assuming she'd be more of a hard rock or heavy metal type. In the human world, people usually only listened to that genre of music when--

" _Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck. Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck."_

Amity reached down and nudged Willow, whispering to her;

"Willow, I think... Boscha's got a crush."

Willow's eyes widened behind her glasses. She and Gus looked at each other, then at Luz, then back at Boscha. The way she sang like she was communicating with someone and how happy she looked, body moving in sync with the smooth beat. It was clear she had the hots for someone, and it would be a violation of now two privacies if they tried to find out who. They didn't have to wait long, because when she was done with plant care, the pink-haired witchling slid over to some kind of projector.

The gang could not believe their eyes; a real size illusion of Willow appeared in the room in school uniform, hand outstretched, and ready to take Boscha's. Real Willow's face had never been so red. _Of course,_ she thought, now covering her eyes with her hand. She peeked through her fingers, watching her long-time bully dance with a too real version of her. They were speechless, but none of them could tear their eyes away from the scene.

" _Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip. Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip."_

All this time, the one student that had caused her the most trouble, was the one who probably wanted to ask her out to grom, invite her to the conjuring last year, or even just be her friend. But she never did any of those things. No one knew why, but seeing this scene unfold made Willow feel so many emotions at once. She wanted to walk in and scold the girl for doing something so creepy, but at the same time, she wished she was the illusion. The way Boscha handled her so tenderly and with care as she'd done for the plants made her feel--

" _Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt. Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt."_

Boscha looks so happy in her own little world, and her moves look nothing like they did at Grom. They were uncoordinated and messy, but these were practiced and filled with a passion they didn't know she had. Luz was already nodding her head and gently tapping on the glass to the beat, but not loud enough to catch Boscha's attention. Gus was still trying to process what was happening, and Amity was enjoying what she was seeing. It was almost as good as the dance she and Luz performed during last year's dance.

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh, some things you just can't refuse. She wanna ride me like a cruise, and I'm not tryna lose._ "

Before she knows it, Willow's drifting from the group. She's not directly approaching Boscha, more like hiding behind the plants and trying to get a closer look. Gus tries to grab her hoodie, but Luz stretches out her arm and holds his wrist.

"I think our girl is onto something. Don't bash the party, Gussy Boy," she whispers, eyeing their friend from the entrance.

Willow moves closer, closer than she realized. The next thing she knows, the three-eyed witch is looking directly at her. There's a shared silence and the rest of the group is scared for Willow's life. Boscha's eyes never look away from Willow's, who's still crouched beside the row of colorful flowers and plants that are probably alive. Now it's Luz's turn to try and interfere, but it's Amity who holds her back. She points to Boscha turning off the illusion casting device. She holds out her hand to the intruding witchling, smiling at her.

" _Then you're left in the dust unless I stuck by ya. You're the sunflower, I think your love would be too much,_ " she sings, and she sings it to Willow. The _real_ Willow, who rises from her hiding position and hesitantly takes her hand. The eye contact is immaculate and the way Boscha pulls her living, breathing new partner makes Augustus cover his eyes.

"We can leave now, right?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed behind his hands. Luz holds in a snort and pulls him away, her girlfriend following close behind after giving the two a last glance.

The plant witch can't believe what's happening at this very moment. It felt like yesterday the same girl she was dancing with was calling her "half a witch" and making fun of her everywhere she went. Now she's being held carefully in her arms and romanced in the sappiest, cheesiest way possible. But she liked it, every second they spent spinning, swaying, sliding, and shuffling around the greenhouse felt like a dream. The way Boscha dipped her with ease without dropping her and still managed to keep her buds in through all of the movement was kind of impressive.

"I noticed you and your friends about five minutes ago," she admits out of the blue, setting Willow down on one of the tables and holding on to her waist. "I never leave the door open when I'm in here."

Willow lowers her ears in embarrassment, then folds her arms against her chest with a frown. "Why didn't you say something? I watched you dance with an illusion of me, you have no idea how awkward that was," she replies.

"I wanted to see how long you'd stay. But I also knew you'd get jealous."

"That's creepy."

"No, it isn't. Wanna know what is creepy?" the rhetorical question comes out more like a statement. "You leave for school every morning at 7:34 am, 7:45 when you forget to eat breakfast. Your favorite plants are the living ones despite how much of a hassle they can be. You have hair envy with Amity and you wish your dads would let you dye it. And your favorite color is seafoam."

Willow raises an eyebrow and tilts her head away from the other student, though a part of her was speechless and surprised she even managed to-- Wait, why does Boscha know when she goes to school?

"When I was mean to you back then, I kept notes. I didn't take too many, but the important ones I kept up here," Boscha points to her head. "I got the _rise and shine_ time from your human friend, Luz. Her handwriting is terrible when she's only got-- What-- Thirty seconds to write?"

The shorter witch snorts, her cheeks tinting a bit red because they all knew Luz's handwriting was sloppy when she was in a rush. The laugh makes Boscha smile, but she changes the topic back.

"Anyway, yeah. This is my little secret. Ever since last year, I've been trying to be different. I don't want to have people hate me just for the satisfaction of being popular. I got jealous of you and your friends and how your friendship is real... Not based on social status. So I tried it myself. I lost a few followers, but dang, Skara is a real one," she chuckles. Willow rolls her eyes. Skara was always loyal to Boscha, that would never change, just like she and Gus were always shoulder to shoulder.

"And you used gardening to cope with change?" the other student asks, catching on quite quickly.

"Yeah. Literally, anything I do that involves nature in any way, shape, and form reminds me of you. It's driving me insane."

Willow couldn't help but laugh at that. That was definitely a love confession. From Boscha of all people. "Do you want it to stop?"

It's a question she already knows the answer to. She raises her hands to cup the jock's face and brings her closer until their foreheads touch. The way her third eye looks at her with a heart within its pupil tells her everything she needs to know without its owner having to say a single word.

"No. Never," Boscha replies in a gentle voice. Willow hears her purr but doesn't bring it up for the sake of not ruining the moment. They're not girlfriends. Not just yet. But it's a start.

_Or you'll be left in the dust unless I stuck by ya. You're the sunflower, You're the sunflower._


End file.
